Cielo Infantile
by ArashiGoddess
Summary: It was a rare normal day for the 18 year old Tsuna. Lambo and I-Pin were just playing until Lambo tripped and the ten year bazooka malfunctioned thus bringing the one and only 7 year old Giotto! Everything is not the same after Giotto mistook Tsuna as his Papa. "Papa! It's me! I'm your son!" "Son?" Tsuna's life has now begun as a father. Good luck, my dear Tuna-fish!
1. Meet The Future Vongola Primo

**A/N:** Hey~! Well, here's a new fic! Yay! *crickets* ㈷7You guys are so cruel! Anyway, this is a fic that's been bothering me for awhile now. That's because the only First and Tenth Together fic that I have ever read is where Tsuna and the others got sent to Primo's time.

Natsumi: So she thought, 'Why not reverse everything?'. And that's what she did. The fruits of her hardwork was this fic.

Me: ㈳3I worked hard on this~ Tell me if you want me to continue this fic or not! Corrections and criticisms are always welcome~! ㈴2

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to the awesome Amano Akira!

A/N: Now, on to the story!

* * *

Prolouge

**Meet the future Vongola Primo**

* * *

Tsuna, who had just recently turned 18 and already at his last year in Highschool and who was supposed to enjoy his weekend, was stuck babysitting a 10 year old Lambo and I-Pin. A bratty 10 year old Lambo and still a ticking timebomb I-Pin.

Even though the battle with the Arcobaleno representatives is already way over and he was already enjoying his supposedly 'Mafia-free' life (as if), he is still stuck with the responsibility of taking care of Lambo and I-Pin.

Maman had gone shopping with the 15 year old Fuuta for groceries so there is no one left to take care of the two except Tsuna himself. He can't ask Reborn and Bianchi because they had returned back to Italy for a meeting with the Ninth.

'I should have asked Kyoko to take care of Lambo and I-Pin for me... Imagine how many videogames I could play with the time I'm spending with this two.' He thought gloomily as he watched the two run around the house from his perch on the stairs and eventually breaking a dish or two.

He rushed over to the kitchen at the third broken plate, "Hey you two! Stop breaking things already!" He shouted as he peeked at the place where the two were desperately trying to 'get rid of the evidence'. The two scratched their sheepishly.

I-Pin was the first to apologize as Tsuna started to help them clean up, "Sorry, Tsuna-nii."

While Lambo... "You can't tell me what to do, Baka-Tsuna!"

"Then why are you guiltily cleaning up?"

"S-Shut up!"

Tsuna sighed as Lambo sped up cleaning, clearly hiding his embarrassment as the older male once again read him like an open book.

I-Pin, who was ever the sweet girl, has already started to look like her older self. She was already growing more hair but still not enough to cover her big forehead. It was neatly tied into two braids. Her eyes rarely squints now that she was encouraged to wear contacts instead of glasses. She has also been fluent at Japanese the past year which is thanks to Kyoko and Haru teaching her.

On the other hand, Lambo was still bratty but at least he's showing that he has a conscience every now and then, especially when he's the one at fault. His hair has already passed the afro stage and was now curly like Adult!Lambo's signature hair. He also stopped wearing the cow printed onesie and instead opted for the cow printed button up shirt and black pants. Not much of a difference since it's still cow printed but it's better nonetheless.

The two also suddenly increased in height when they turned 7, almost as tall as Fuuta when he was still 10.

Just as Tsuna had dumped the broken plate shards in the trash, a thump from behind reached his ears followed by a groan. 'What is it now?' He turned around and saw Lambo laying on his stomach on the floor and rubbing his head indicating that he had slipped and bumped his head in the process.

"Hold... it... in..."

I-Pin hurried over and knelt beside him, a worried expresion on her face, "Lambo, are you alright?"

Lambo sat up and sniffed once before answering, "Yeah..."

Tsuna watched this with a heartwarming smile, 'Lambo has matured a bit, I'm feeling kind of proud.' And just then, a spark from the depths of Lambo's hair caught Tsuna's attention.

"Lambo," he called out. The two looked over at him, "What's that sparking in your hair...?" He pointed out.

"Eh?"

Lambo started digging through the never ending abyss known as his hair, pulling out various weapons, toys, and candies. Apparently, the source of the sparking was coming from none other than the Ten Year Bazooka.

Before anyone could ask what was wrong with it, it jumped away from Lambo and started dancing a bit before they heard the familiar 'Poof' and the pink smoke.

"Wha-?"

Tsuna started fidgeting a bit. Something about that pink smoke has sent him a headache, indicating that his Hyper Intuition is telling him that something is not right. Which is very likely since the Bazooka didn't hit anyone and he doesn't know who or what will appear.

"Tsuna-nii..." I-Pin and Lambo hid behind Tsuna, obviously thinking the same thing as him. Once the pink smoke has started to clear away, he anxiously clutched his gloves and pills from inside his favorite hoodie's pocket. 'What do I do if it's an enemy?'

He was just about to take it out (and the kids were already getting ready to run since whenever Tsuna gets a rigid posture, it only meant trouble) when a sillouette of a mere 7 year old child appeared.

"_Dove sono...?_" (**"Where am I...?"**)

It took Tsuna a few blank seconds to realize that the kid is from Italy and was asking to no one in particular about where he is. 'Crap. Don't tell me a random Italian kid from the future got transported here!'

Lambo, however, instantly recognized his native language and said in an 'obviously' manner to the sillouette, "_Sei in Giappone!_" (**"You're in Japan!"**)

"_Eh? Giappone?_" (**"Eh? Japan?"**)

The pink smoke cleared and what Tsuna saw made him gasp. 'That fluffy blonde hair... that blue eyes... It couldn't be...!'

"_Primo?!_"

* * *

"Primo?" The 7 year old turned to look at the person who had just called him Primo. He doesn't understand. Why would he get called Primo? It's not like he's a leader of some sorts, right?

The person turned out to have brown fluffy hair like his and brown eyes. He was wearing very weird clothes and was shielding kids that looked like they were only 9 or 10 years old. But that wasn't what caught his attention, it was the fact that the brown haired guy infront of him looked exactly like him.

Being only a child, he couldn't help the tears that started to cloud up his vision and his misunderstanding. 'I cannot believe it... It's Papa...! there is nothing to doubt about! We look exactly alike!'

He had never met his father or mother before. He was abandoned and was left in the hands of an orphanage ever since he could remember. But he had always thought that him and his father looked alike.

"_Naze koko ni iru?!_" (**"Why are you here?!"**)

To Giotto, the guy was talking in a different language so, because he couldn't understand it at all, he ignored it and took a step towards the brunette.

"Pa... Papa..." his voice was shaking and his tears are almost spilling over.

The brunette took on a confused face, along with the two children behind him. 'Does he not remember me?' Giotto ran towards him and and hugged his middle, tears already spilling over.

"_Nani-?_" (**"Wha-?"**)

"Papa! It's me, Giotto! I'm your son!"

* * *

"_Figlio?!_" (**"Son?!"**) Lambo stared wide eyed at Tsuna, then at Giotto, then back to Tsuna. "Why didn't you tell me that you have a son?! I thought I'm your one and only!"

"I don't have a son!" Tsuna looked down at his child ancestor as he continued to soil his hoodie, "And what do you mean by you're my one and only?! I don't remember ever saying that!"

"Oh yeah..." Tsuna and I-Pin sweatdropped at him.

I-Pin looked at the young Giotto and patted his head, making the teary-eyed blonde look at her. "Are you alright?" She asked, only to be met by a confused look.

"'_Are you alright'?_" He repeated in a confused way.

"I-Pin, he can't understand Japanese." Tsuna sighed. He knelt down so that he's at level with this utterly cute blonde and, remembering every Italian he have learned, said in all seriousness, "_Io non sono tuo Papa._" (**"I'm not your Papa."**) It was blunt but he didn't want his small ancestor to have a misunderstanding.

"_Eh...?_"

Lambo deadpanned at Tsuna, "_Modo di rifiutare la vostra responsabilita come suo Papa._" (**"Way to refuse your responsibility as his Papa."**)

"_Sta 'zitto._" (**"Shut up."**)

Giotto looked between the two of them as tears started welling up again, "_M-Ma tu sei Papa..._" (**"B-But you're Papa..."**)

Tsuna opened his mouth to deny it again (which was starting to get hard since Giotto was unconciously being cute. I mean, look at that blonde! Look at him straight in the eye and try deny whatever he is saying) when he heard the front door open and a cheery voice say, "We're home!"

The three panicked and frantically looked for a place to hide the blonde. They couldn't possibly explain a blonde Tsuna look-alike to Maman and Fuuta but they could only find none.

The three looked at each other, then to Giotto who was still clutching to Tsuna for dear life, then back to each other before they sighed. The only thing they could do now was to say that Giotto _is_ Tsuna's future son and hope that the two were dense enough to actually believe it. It will create more misunderstanding in Giotto's part but...

"Are?" Tsuna's Mama stood in the door way with a slightly surprised face, her hands full of groceries. Fuuta was peeking behind her shoulder at the blonde that was currently being a Koala to Tsuna.

"Tsuna-nii?"

"I-I can explai-!" Tsuna haven't even finished what he was saying when Nana attacked his 7 year old ancestor with hugs, squealing a bit here and there.

"He's so _cute!_" She lifted the uncomfortable blonde in a way a parent would, "My, you're so sly, Tsuna! When did you decided to give me a grandchild~?" She rubbed her cheeks against Giotto's.

"_Chi...?_" (**"Who...?"**)

"Chi?" She looked confused for a moment, "Oh! He's speaking Italian!" Nana smiled and placed Giotto back at his feet. She looked back to Tsuna, "So, who's the lucky girl who got to marry Tsu-kun~?"

Tsuna feels like facepalming. Seriously, he's only 18. How can he marry and keep it a secret from his mom? And harbor a 7 year old kid, too?

"He's not my son!" Well, shit. Looks like their plan failed. Already.

"Oh? So you adopted him?"

Palm, meet face. "No!" Yup, their plan didn't even have time to make an appearance before Tsuna decided to deny everything.

Lambo held Giotto up, thinking that they might as well tell the truth, "He's an orphan." The other three who didn't know gasped comically.

"What?!"

"Is it true, Tsuna-nii?"

"My, you poor boy."

* * *

The blonde looked uncomfortably at the three who looked at him with pitying gazes. He may not understand what they were saying but, with the looks they were giving him, it may have something to do with what the older boy with the cow print shirt had said right after he picked him up.

What were they saying anyway?

The woman, after looking at him for a while, successfully making him even more uncomfortable, perked up as if she thought of a great idea. Once again, she carried him and smiled at the blonde with the gentlest smile he have ever received and said in the sweetest tone...

"_Anata wa watashitachi no kazoku no ichiin ni naritai?_" (**"Would you like to be part of our family?"**)

Giotto could only look at her in confusion, purposely ignoring the panicking of his Papa behind him. He facial expression soon turned into shock and happiness after the brief translation from the older Italian boy.

"Really...?"

* * *

Hearing the boy speak again in Italian, Nana nodded with a big ass smile on her face. Giotto smiled at her with the biggest one he could muster, as well. The other four occupants of the room smiled at each other.

_'It's better to have Primo experience a family even for once in his lonely childhood. It also doesn't matter if it's only for a limited time...' _Tsuna thought with a smile as he watch Nana cuddle his cute adorable ancestor once again. That smile, however, was wiped off his face as he realized one thing.

_'Shouldn't he be back at the past by now?! It's more than 20 minutes already!'_

His face was drained of it's color at this point and then he promptly passed out. Screams of panic was the only thing he heard with his ancestor's worried face the last thing he saw.

* * *

Me: Done! Giotto is so cute~ I wanna cuddle him, too! ㈳6 Nana-san is so lucky!

Natsumi: Whatever. Anyways, tell us which pair you guys want to appear next. Review, please!

Me: Bye bye! ㈵7


	2. When The Storm Meets His Rebellious Son

**A/N:** I'm back~! Sorry if this is a few days late. I've been pre-occupied by school. ㈳6 But aside from that... 13 reviews! Whoo! ㈳5 You guys are awesome!

Natsumi: She seriously didn't expect to have that many reviews, at all. Or those number of Favorites and Followers.

Me: Right! Thanks guys! Here's my thanks~ Please accept this equally awesome ㇮8 (cheeseburger) made by me~❤ I hope it's enough compensation for being late, though. ㈸6

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to the awesome Amano Akira!

A/N: Now, on to the story~!

* * *

Chapter 1

**When The Storm Meets His Rebelious Son**

* * *

"Why do you have to fucking go with me?!" He yelled in frustration at the Yamamoto as the both of them walked side by side together. The silver-haired bomber was holding a plastic bag with unknown contents while the other person was holding Sushis made by his dad as gift for his sudden visit at the Sawadas.

"It's fine, isn't it?" Yamamoto grinned at him, "We're going in the same way anywa-"

"NO IT'S NOT!" He growled.

"Maa maa..."

"Hmph!" At this point, he was already thinking of numerous ways to murder that idiotic baseball-freak. Seriously, why is it that of all _days, _he just have to go visit his precious Jyuudaime now? And at the same time as him?! God, that baseball-freak is going to be the end of him!

"Anyway, Gokudera, what's that you're carrying?" He was snapped out of his thoughts as Yamamoto questioned him, immediately sending a glare at him.

"You don't have to know! It's for Jyuudaime only!"

Yamamoto blinked at him, "I was only asking. No need to be so riled up about it."

That was the last draw. That idiot is going to die _now._

Before the bomber could try to bomb him into oblivion once again, he pointed at the Sawada household behind them, seeing as they're already at their destination. It was a clever distraction as Gokudera ranged the doorbell eagerly, looking like a kid excited for his Christmas present, while sending a glare every now and then at the oblivious rain as they waited.

They waited and waited... and waited... and waited...

...

... and waited...

...

...

... and waited...

...

...

...

This is taking too long.

"Nobody's answering..." Yamomoto looked worried. He had a feeling that something was about to happen so he decided to visit Tsuna. He swear that meeting Gokudera along the way was pure coincidence. Really. "Try ringing the doorbell again." He suggested.

"Already at it, baseball-freak."

_Ding_... _Dong_...

At last, the door, which they were trying to bore a permament hole in (that poor door), finally opened. They immediately greeted the person who opened the door, feeling relieved that something horrible didn't happen at the Sawada household.

"Good afternoon, Nana-sama!"

"Yo!"

Only it wasn't who they thought it was.

"..." It was, instead, a red-haired Italian kid. With an octopus-styled hair. Who looked exactly like a certain bomber if it weren't for the different styled bangs.

...

...

...

"Eh...?"

* * *

Nana, Fuuta, and the two plus one kids were all crowding around Tsuna's bed as the brunette himself rested. Guess all that happened today was way too much for him.

Seriously, he could handle a 'possess-your-body' obsessed pineapple, a man full of scars with a murderous streak, and a marshmallow loving maniac hell bent on destroying the world... but not his 7 year old ancestor who is so fucking cute, he's actually a lot better than the three aforementioned.

God, what is _wrong_ with him?

"Are you okay now, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked Tsuna worriedly as he removed his arm away from eyes, only to shriek and back away from Giotto's close face.

"_Ah...! Mi-! Mi dispiace...!"_ (**"Ah...! I'm-! I'm sorry...!"**) The boy sadly looked down and started to uncomfortably back away from the brunette's bed. _"V-Volevo solo sapere se stai bene... Papa..." _(**"I only wanted to know if you're okay... Papa..."**) He looked so dejected (and cute) that Tsuna suddenly felt guilty.

* * *

Giotto was really worried as fuck. He had actually never felt that before to someone else except for his childhood friend G whenever he got into trouble. And that rarely happens now that they both know who not to mess with.

But anyway, he's really worried. He had been recently reunited with his Papa, only to have the brunette faint on him a little while later. He wouldn't wake up no matter how much the blonde shook him. So imagine his relief when he finally woke up.

But it looks like Tsuna didn't know how worried Giotto is. The brunette shrieked when he saw his face. He was telling himself that it was just because he had startled him and not because his Papa hated him.

Yeah. That must be it. There's no way, right?

But he still can't help but tear up when the thought crossed his mind.

"No! It's alright!" His eyes widened at his Papa's voice and he looked up to see him scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, "I just a bit startled, that's all." Tsuna sat up and placed his hand on top of the blonde's unruly hair and started ruffling it, smiling at him gently. _'Is that how I look like when I'm smiling...?'_

"That's right." He jumped as he heard the lazy voice of the older Italian boy whom he found out was named Lambo. He looked in his direction (at the foot of Tsuna's bed) and saw him looking away from him. "So... don't make that face anymore. You look stupid."

It was meant to sound harsh but Giotto knew better. He's just like G. Always saying harsh things but he knew he mean no harm.

_"Sore wa osoi chūshoku o suru jikan ni tsuitedesu."_ (**"It's about time to make a late lunch."**) Nana (whom Giotto had started calling Maman seeing as she dislike being called 'Granny') stood up and turned to the guy who had light brown hair (Fuuta) and the older chinese girl (I-Pin). "_I-pin-chan to Fuuta-kun wa watashi o tasukeru koto ga dekimasu ka?"_ (**"Can I-Pin-chan and Fuuta-kun help me?"**)

The two nodded and left but that was after they flashed the blonde a smile.

Giotto can feel butterflies in his stomach. And he seem oddly happy, too.

_'Is this what it feels like to have a family?'_

* * *

It was later that they got a guest that the Sawada household didn't expect. AT ALL.

They were all eating lunch ("This is amazing, Maman!") when the still broken bazooka jumped out from the depths of Lambo's hair and started dancing. It was followed by the all too familiar 'POOF!' And pink smoke.

Tsuna almost spat out what he was eating when he saw who it was while Giotto rose in his seat in surprise.

"G!"

The said red-haired turned around and, when he confirmed who it was, had tackled the blonde in a really painful hug. He was looking at him with a really angry expression.

"You idiot! Where the hell did you go?!" Giotto looked at G in confusion before he remembered that they were together before he got transported to... wherever this place is.

"I-I'm sorry..." he meekly apologised. "B-But...! I found Papa, though!" He quickly said when the look that the red-head was giving him darkened.

G's eyes widened, "Your bastard of a father...?"

* * *

The others were watching this exchange go on in confusion, except for those who knew the language, and had decided that they shouldn't bother the two kids. It looks pretty serious.

The red-head who came out of nowhere had tackled the blonde so ferociously, they immediately knew that he missed Giotto so much. And from the way their exchange had become serious, they thought that, yes, they shouldn't bother the two.

They all exchaned looks before Nana, Fuuta, and I-Pin left the room quietly. Lambo was close behind and was just about to pass Tsuna when the brunette yanked him back to his side. He gave him a look and a smile that said, 'Leave and you DIE.'

Needless to say, the Lightning Guardian stood still as a statue.

* * *

"But I thought he already left you?!" G hissed at his bestfriend.

Giotto, unfazed by the harshness of his tone, smiled at him. It was the same fucking smile that can make even the manliest of men turn gay.

G became embarrassed that when the doorbell rang, he quickly went to answer it even though it's not his house. Just to escape that freaking cute smile. God, it's so scary! And to think that Giotto does that unconciously, too!

When he opened the door, however, made him wish that he just obediently stayed where he previously was. Because the one who was standing there was a guy who has the same looks as him except for the skin and hair color.

"Eh?"

...

...

...

"What the fuck?!"

It was then that he slammed the door shut at the two's faces. He also barricaded the door with himself as bangs and threats of explosions were heard from the other side.

Giotto quickly came out of the room he was previously in with his 'Papa' and the older kid with the cow-printed shirt.

"G, who was that?" The blonde asked as he looked at the rattling door, Tsuna and Lambo doing the same thing with a sweatdrop. They obviously know the two who is at the other side of the door but they made no move to interfere.

("I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. But I still want to have a normal day just this one rare time." "There's no way I'm letting that octopus head in here. NOPE.")

"No one!"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_"LET US IN!"_

Giotto's eyebrow twitched. It was obviously not a 'no one'. "Open the door." He ordered.

G looked at him with widened eyes. "What?! No way!"

"Open the door!"

"No!"

"OPEN THE DOOR, G!"

"FINE!"

And G slammed open the door to reveal the silver-head bomber that looked like him.

* * *

Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Giotto gaped at each other.

...

...

...

"God, the tension, the nervousness."

"Calm down, baka-Tsuna. The most they could do is say 'Why am I not the Godfather?! -blah blah blah." Lambo looked at him boredly.

Tsuna half-heartedly glared at him, "They won't say that."

Just as he said that, Gokudera robotically turned to look at him with a very hurt look. "Jyuudaime... why didn't you tell me first...?"

"Yeah, Tsuna." Yamamoto mirrored Gokudera's hurt expression.

Tsuna blinked at them in confusion, "Eh?"

"I thought I was your right hand man!"

"I want to meet Tsuna's wife now."

It was then that he understood what they meant.

"He's not my son!" The brunette really wanted to rip his hair out. Why does everyone keep saying that Giotto is his son?! Just because they looked alike doesn't mean that they're father and son! He hasn't even acknowledge the blonde as his son, yet! What the heck?!

"You know what?" He sighed and started climbing the stairs, "Screw this. I'm going to sleep." He also picked up a bewildered Giotto on the way.

"But Jyuudaime! It's only 5 pm!"

"I'm going to sleep!" He ran to the safety of his room. A few seconds later, they heard a muffled _'Take care of G, Gokudera-kun! He's your __**son**__.'_

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other for a few moments before they stared at G.

...

Gokudera clenched his fists, _'If that's what Jyuudaime wants...'_

* * *

The silver-head pointed to G with a look that says he definitely didn't want to do this. "Hey, brat! You're coming with me!"

"Gokudera?" The black-haired guy said in surprise.

G eyes widened at the sudden change of language and outburst before he glared at him. "You're not the boss of me!"

A tick mark appeared, "I am now!"

G's eye twitched before he said without thinking, "Just because you came back, you good-for-nothing old man, doesn't mean that I'll bow down to you and welcome you back!"

Gokudera's face contorted in confusion. "What the hell are you saying?"

"You're my father, aren't you?!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Liar!"

The other guy who was staying out of their quarrel came in between them, "Calm down, you two!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna was laying on his bed with a fucking migraine with Giotto taking his time looking around his room. The quarrel between the Storm Guardians downstairs was giving him a huge headache.

Tsuna sighed before he looked outside his window at the darkening sky, thinking that this disaster is not yet the end of everything.

* * *

Me: And we are done! I hope everyone's not OOC or anything. ㈳7

Natsumi: I highly doubt that. ㈵0

Me: Why are you always so negative? ㈵1

Natsumi: ... ㈴8 Thanks for reading. Please review and tell us what you think!

Me: Wait! You haven't answered me yet-! ㈶6


	3. The Unsmiling Rain

**A/N:** Hey~ I am here to bring this week's update! ㈳6

Natsumi: Hurrah. ㈵0

Me: Stop being so negative already. ㈵1

Natsumi: Hmm... ㈴9 No.

Me: ㈷1 Anyway... Thanks for following and adding this to your favorites list! For those who reviewed, here's a little ㇰ3 (sushi) for you guys to enjoy! Review please! Corrections and Criticisms are always welcome~

* * *

On A Side Note: Thanks to _TsunaMoe_ for suggesting that I use bold/italics to differentiate the two languages! She's (he's?) right. I shouldn't use Google translate because it's sometimes wrong so:

**The Italian language will be written like this, m'kay? Remember it, sweeties~**

(This is a secret between us, _TsunaMoe,_ but please accept this ㈃1 (tuna-fish) for your help~ ㈶0)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to the awesome Amano Akira!

A/N: Now, on to the story~

* * *

Chapter 2

**The Unsmiling Rain**

* * *

_Tsuna sighed before he looked outside his window at the darkening sky, thinking that this disaster is not yet the end of everything._

* * *

_'And I am right.' _Tsuna thought as he stared at Yamamoto's younger splitting image. Except that this boy wasn't wearing the smile that he was so used on seeing on his Rain Guardian's face. It was not a fake smile. God, no. He wasn't smiling at all. It was actually a bit unnerving. He hasn't even seen that kind of blank face on his friend before.

_'And it feels like he's kind of negative or something...'_ he thought as he saw Asari (who else could it be?) bite his lip after he looked around. Looks like he noticed he's in a different place and that he didn't want to be here.

Tsuna was standing infront of Asari, who doesn't seem to notice yet, that is, until Giotto (that cute sneaky little fucker) tapped him in his forehead... quite painfully.

Asari sent a glare (it was actually more of a pout) at the blonde before realising that he didn't know said blond. Or that older brunette standing a little ways back. He started backing away with a bit of a scared look, almost tripping on the hem of his kimono. "W-Who are you...?"

Giotto gave him a confused look (this boy speaks just like his Papa and the other 'nice people'). **"Are you lost?"** He asked with a smile.

Tsuna resisted the urge to sigh as Giotto once again attempted to talk to someone with a different language and decided to interfere, **"Giotto,"** he placed a hand at the blonde's shoulder, making the boy look at him, **"Let me talk to him, okay? He can't understand you, yet." **

**"Yet?" **

He smiled then turned to look at Asari, "Hello, may I know your name?"

Asari looked at the brunette and he couldn't help but blurt out his name. There was something about that stranger's smile and kind voice just makes him feel at ease for some unknown reason. "A...Asari... I'm Asari Ugetsu..."

The brunette smiled at him, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Or Tsuna." _'Tsunayoshi? So that's his name. It somehow fits him.' _Tsuna gestured to the blonde who tapped his forehead and briefly introduced the two of them to each other. _'He has a foreign name. Is he not from around here?'_

Asari directed a confused look to the older male, "Is he not from here?"

"Giotto?" Tsuna placed a hand on top of the blonde's head and smiled, _'Calm down Tsuna. Don't let the fact that you're lying show. Say he's raised in Italy or something.'_ "He's raised in Italy. By my father who works there."

"Is he your son? The two of you look very much alike."

Tsuna choked on air. When he recoved, he said as his eyebrow twitched, "Y-Yeah. You could say that."

Before Asari could question him about why he choked, the door to the brunette's room suddenly opened to reveal Tsuna's one and only Rain Guardian.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted casually.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna blurted out in surprise. He hadn't heard the doorbell ring. His Mom must've happen to be outside and had just let Yamamoto in.

**"Good Morning!"** Giotto greeted, smilling like a little angel.

Asari shielded his eyes from Giotto's smile, _'His smile is too bright!'_

**"Good Morning to you, too."** Yamamoto ruffled Giotto's already unruly hair.

When the blonde stopped smiling so brightly, Asari took it as his chance to look at Yamamoto. And... let's just say he's really shocked. At least, that's what Tsuna thinks. Asari's eyes had widened slightly but other than that his face was oddly blank.

"Ne..." When Asari spoke, it was then that Yamamoto took notice of him, "W-What's your name?" Yamamoto was taken aback. Asari spoke so seriously with a blank face. He had never actually seen the older Asari with a blank look before.

Yamamoto blinked at him curiously, "Yamamoto Takeshi... why?"

It was then that the younger boy's eyes became cloudy. He was about to cry. Asari knew that, too, so he turned away from everybody in the room and wiped his eyes with his Kimono's sleeves. Yet the tears didn't stop there. More fell until he couldn't stop them anymore and just helplessly let them be.

Everybody was panicking when they saw the young raven do that.

Tsuna was the first to come to Asari's side. "Hey, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Asari placed his hand away from his face and stared at the wall infront of him, speaking shakily, "H...His name."

Yamamoto was next to come to Asari's other side, "What about my name? Is there something wrong with it?"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto and sweatdropped, thinking, _'I don't think it has something to do with _'What's wrong with my name?'_, Yamamoto-kun.'_

Asari shook his head furiously, "You don't understand! You have the same name as him!" He slowly turned to look at Yamamoto, and this time, instead of an emotionless kid, to Yamamoto, Asari looked like a very hurt child, "The same name... as my long dead father..."

The two older male froze at revelation while Giotto looked at evreybody in the room in confusion. Who knew that the happy go lucky Asari had a such a past? It would explain why he wasn't smiling like he should.

...

Maybe they could do something about it...

"Yamamoto-kun..." Tsuna turned to Giotto and gently ushered him out of the room, following closely behind, "Please take care of Asari-kun." It was a request yet from Tsuna's tone, it sounded more like an order.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna stopped halfway out of the room and inclined his head towards his rain, "You know how it feels to lose a parent, right?" Yamamoto froze.

Tsuna's right. He does know how it feels to lose a parent. And since he was so young back then, it really hurt. He didn't know yet what death is back then but when his Dad told him he would never see his Mom again... it became even worse. He couldn't handle the thought that he'll never see his Mom's smile again or feel her gentle hugs anymore.

Yamamoto looked at the crying Asari with a determined look and gently wiped his tears away like what his Mom used to do to him, smiling genty at the young raven.

Tsuna smiled at his Rain Guardian's smile. And just before he left, he whispered, "Good luck, Yamamoto-kun."

* * *

Awhile later had passed and no one has even left the room yet. Tsuna's Mom has already went shopping for Giotto's clothes and the two 10 year olds are taking their afternoon nap with Fuuta and still no sign of the two rain.

Tsuna was sitting beside Giotto in their living room watching TV while the blonde continued to draw random images at blank papers using different coloured crayons.

**"Papa..."**

Tsuna looked at Giotto, **"Yeah? What is it?"**

**"Who was that boy? Why is he so sad?"** The blonde innocently asked. (He's so friggin' cute~)

**"His name is Asari," **Tsuna smiled sadly at that one innocent question and patted Giotto's hair, **"And he's sad because... he lost his Papa."**

Giotto gasped, **"He did?!"** At Tsuna's nod, he looked down sadly, somehow feeling pity for the raven. After awhile, he looked at Tsuna seriously, **"I wanna be friends with him."**

The brunette could have sworn that the blonde's blue eyes turned orange for a split second, **"Giotto?"**

**"It's just that... he looks so hurt." **Giotto slumped a bit before he looked up, determined, **"I just felt that maybe if I became friends, he would start smiling!"**

Tsuna smiled a bit and sighed, "Looks like you already know how to read one's emotions."

**"Hm? Papa, what did you just say?"** Giotto blinked up at him curiously.

**"Oh, nothing."** Tsuna turned to look at the clear sky in his frontyard to hide the smile tugging at his lips. **"Nothing, at all."** Even though he couldn't admit it now, he was actually very glad that his small ancestor was here. His innocence and curiosity were way different than those of Lambo's and I-Pin's. Giotto just felt... _normal_ to Tsuna.

It was actually a good thing for a change.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Gokudera's apartment, everything is quiet and peaceful.

After all the chaos that they caused yesterday about whether or not G would sleep with Gokudera at the only bed (**"I refuse to sleep on the couch!" "Why not?!" "Because this is **_**my**_** apartment!")**, they both ended up fainting from exhaustion from all their bickering and fighting and thus, were forced to sleep together on the same bed.

Gokudera was sleeping quietly (something you don't really expect from the usually loud bomber) and right beside him was G, sleeping safe and soundly under the safety of Gokudera's arms. The two really looked like they're father and son. It was rather cute.

And needless to say, they would both have a _long_ day when they wake up in each other's arms.

Let's just hope that they won't end up destroying the place. That one huge gaping hole in Gokudera's living room (which is still covered in soot from the explosion yesterday) was already enough damage as it is.

* * *

After a few moments, the long awaited Yamamoto and Asari entered the living room, holding each others hands. Tsuna stared at Yamamoto's big fat grin while Giotto beamed at the sight of Asari entering the room with a small smile.

Giotto tugged at the sleeve of Tsuna's jacket happily, **"He's smiling!"**

**"Y-Yeah, I can see that." **Tsuna sweatdropped. He turned to Yamamoto and asked, "What happened, Yamamoto-kun?"

Yamamoto turned his grin into a sincere smile and patted the young raven's hair, "Looks like Asari's got a new parent~"

Tsuna smiled in Asari's general direction, "Heh... that's good." He was startled though when the young rain smiled back at him. He rested his head in his hand, "Ah. I knew it, a smile looks better on you."

Both adults chuckled when Asari blushed a little making him even more embarrassed.

From beside Tsuna, Giotto started becoming hyper, **"Papa! Can you tell Asari to be my friend?"**

_'He's so determined, huh?' _Tsuna thought.

"What is he talking about?" Asari turned to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto once again grins, "He wants to be your friend."

"..." Asari turned awfully silent. And for awhile, too. It worried Tsuna and Yamamoto. Does he not want to befriend Giotto? I mean, they both have different language and all but the adults knew they can somehow manage. Just like how their future selves did. They're sure of that.

"D-Do you want to, Asari-kun?" Tsuna asks hesitantly. He doesn't want to force the boy into agreeing. He would feel horrible about it afterwards.

Finally, Asari smiled once more.

"... It will be nice to have one."

* * *

At Gokudera's Apartment.

The two Storm were just waking up and when they did, it was already past noon. But that wasn't what caught both of their attention. It was each other.

They spent a few moments staring blankly into each other's faces... before their expression turned into surprise. Then shock. Then, finally, into horror.

They scrambled away from each other, the younger one falling off the bed while the older one tried to calm his fast beating heart.

...

...

...

When they both calmed down, they started yelling profanties at each other. But one thing that was heard in the entire street and it's neighbouring ones were...

**"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!"**

* * *

"!"

Tsuna turned into Gokudera's current direction, "Hey, Yamamoto-kun, did you just hear something?"

Yamamoto turned to look at him from where he perched on with a very cute sleeping Asari in his arms, "I didn't hear anything."

Tsuna adjusted his own sleeping blonde on his arm in a more comfortable position, "I see. Never mind."

Then off they go into their merry way that Tsuna is sure will not last very long according to his Hyper Intuition. Needless to say, he is yet again right. Oh, what am I typing? He's always right about these kinds of things. God, I should have learned that from the start.

* * *

Me: Done! ㈴2

Natsumi: No comment about how shitty this chapter is.

Me: ... ㈶6


	4. A Mommy's Boy, Daddy-Hater Mist

**A/N: **Um, hi? Please don't kill me! I'm really sorry for not updating. It's been, what? two months? I've been busy with school work and my Grandfather's recent death. Before, it was only us attending funerals. Huh, the irony. ㈵2

Anyways, enough negative things, thanks for _makubex000 _for having to go through the trouble of PM-ing for the next chapter. ㈴2

Natsumi: We're truly honestly touched. Really. No sarcasm is heard/read while I type this.㈸6

Me: Also, thanks to you guys who reviewed, followed, and favorite-d this. I really appreciate it. ㈳6 Hope you guys enjoy this. Just as much as I enjoy writing the second half of this. Reviews and criticisms are always welcome.

Feel free to also suggest who will appear next chapter and ideas! Those are appreciated the most~

* * *

On a side note: Thanks to _Yuuki12397 _for giving the idea of Daemon being protective of Mommy!Chrome and hating Daddy!Mukuro. (I think that's not what she literally said but you get the idea.) ㈴2

You get a special ㇱ6 (strawberry cake)!

Unless, of course, you wanted to have a ㇲ2 (bottle of Sake) instead? ㈸6

Just kidding!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to the awesome Amano Akira!

A/N: Now, on to the story~

* * *

Chapter 3

**A Mommy's Boy, Daddy-Hater Mist**

* * *

Tsuna stared in horror at the very reason why the Vongola is very crude and _sinful _when when he was chosen a Boss candidate, with that very reason staring back at him.

And that morning when Tsuna finally decides to go to school after taking a break from it yesterday (for certain _reasons_), the very boy who appeared right infront of him in that (_annoying_) pink smoke made him ask the great heaven above a tearful, "_Why?_"

When Tsuna looked back down at the irritated young noble, he decided that, _Mukuro, you will get to meet your very own __**son**__._

...

_And that you need to suffer, as well._

Tsuna doesn't know why but he suddenly had the urge to cackle evilly. It's a good thing that he supressed that urge or he would have had the young Mist looking at him like he's insane.

...

_Screw him._

Tsuna cackled evilly, ignoring the disgusted look Daemon was giving him.

* * *

On a certain abandoned Kokuyo Land, a certain Mukuro stopped himself just in time before he _'sneezed'_. But that didn't mean that nobody noticed that he nearly did.

"Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro looked over from were Chrome was sitting and smiled at the concered gaze the purple haired girl , "It's nothing, my dear Chrome." He looked over outside and debated a quick thought.

Mukuro never sneezes unless a certain Sawada Tsunayoshi is talking about him. And that almost never happens unless something urgent that invovles him happens. And that also almost never happens because Mukuro is _very_ sure that he _takes care_ of possible threats to his gang.

Which means that something _is_ happening to Sawada Tsunayoshi that invovles him.

...

The only thing to do right now is...

"We're going to pay the Vongolas a visit."

* * *

Tsuna resisted the urge to shiver. It was either because there is a foreboding danger coming or it's because of annoyance as he once again have to skip school and _tend_ to Daemon's needs. And as we all know, the young Mist is a noble. Which means he enjoys ordering people around _and_ tormenting them. Especially Tsuna.

You can just guess how annoyed he is right now.

He's getting ordered around for almost an hour now. If he refuses, Nana scolds him until he obeys the young noble. It's ridiculous. Really. You think his own Mom would take his side but no, she takes the younger ones' side.

Yep, ridiculous.

Giotto, on the other hand, was a little irked about it like Tsuna. But for a different reason. And that is, _Daemon is getting all the attention._ He has never been really jealous before because he has always been understanding. But when Daemon came and had Tsuna focus his attention to him and _him only._

He was pissed. And so, has devised a plan to make his Papa look at only him.

* * *

**Attempt 1**

**"Papa!"** Giotto came running into the living room where Tsuna was currently being enslaved by Daemon, his cuteness level at maximum. **"Can you teach me about your language?" **Giotto smiled and tilted his head to the side (just the right angle for his cuteness level to go up), **"I wanna learn!"**

The brunette looked at him tiredly, **"Sorry, Giotto. Not now please."** His tone was very pleading.

Just as Gioto was about to persuade him more, Daemon's voice interrupted him, **"I'm hungry. Make me a food fit for a noble like me. And to let you know, I don't eat commoner food."**

Tsuna's patience was about to snap, **"Would you like a drink with that, **_**Master?"**_

Daemon obviously doesn't know when Tsuna is being sarcastic, **"Of course! You don't expect me to eat without a drink, do you?"**

And so, Tsuna stomped towards the kitchen, gritting his teeth in unconvayed annoyance.

Giotto could only glare (read: pout) at Daemon for interrupting and enslaving his Papa.

Oh, it is _on._

* * *

**Attempt 2**

Giotto tried cuddling with Tsuna. Like, hugging him at every chance all the while glaring at young noble whenver they're in the same room. Daemon looked like he wasn't fazed about it in the little bit but something in the back of Giotto's head is saying to him that one way or another, the young Mist is jealous and was... _longing for it?_

What?

Anyway, Tsuna was only being cuddled for about 7 times when Daemon finally snapped.

He ordered Tsuna to get him something he will like.

(Which is hard because Tsuna was sent away without even knowing what the young noble would like.

...

Tsuna actually mulled over what he could get and decided that both his Mist Guardians would be very suitable presents.)

**"Stop that!"** Giotto said in an annoyed tone as soon as he heard the door click shut.

**"Stop what?"** The young noble asked innocently.

**"Stop ordering Papa around!" **The blonde is getting frustrated now. He's so snobbish. Why is he always ordering his Papa around? **"Can't you do it yourself?!"**

**"Commoners should always obey people who belong to a higher class so why should I show pity and stop?" **Daemon replied haughtily and, even if the two of them are of the same height, was seemingly looking down at Giotto. **"They're nothing but trash anywa-"**

**"What would you understand about us in the lower class?!"** Giotto couldn't help but say angrily the moment the other boy compare people like him with _trash._ What _would_ nobles know about them?

**"What are you yapping about?"** Deamon seemed taken aback but quickly masked it with raised brow.

**"You nobles are always like that! You're always treating us like trash!" **Yes, they look like trash but that was only because of them not having proper jobs therefore resorting to doing things that only criminals would do just to survive.

He had always disliked nobles who act all high and mighty, taking everything they have for granted while they starve to death. Almost all of his and G's friend were all gone now. G and him steal (even though he hated doing so) so that they could live to see another day and feed little of what's left of their friends. It was painful.

**"You don't understand our pain at all!" **Giotto made a sound almost like a growl and Daemon was once again taken aback as the blonde's previously blue eyes was now a blazing orange. But he ignored it and narrowed his eyes at the other boy's words.

**"And what about you? Do **_**you **_**understand **_**my **_**pain?" **It was Daemon's turn to glare. **"Trash is **_**trash.**_** And they would always stay like that." **And he left it at that and exited the room.

Giotto's hardened orange eyes turned back to the blue it was previously like as he tried to calm down and mulled over the noble's words. Despite being harsh before, he was now feeling guilty. He sensed real anger behind his words.

What did he mean by _'his pain'? Could_ there be a reason why Daemon hated people like him?

* * *

**Attempt 3**

Attempt 3 is when Giotto _seemingly _gives up and ignores his Papa. It wasn't really working well since Tsuna's attention isn't directed at him in the first place.

So when Fuuta came home from school, he found the young blonde sitting sullenly in the porch and _sulking._ Not something you would expect from Giotto seeing as he is usually always in high spirits.

"**What's wrong?**" Fuuta sat down beside Giotto, ignoring his Tsuna-nii's groan of annoyance through the sliding glass door behind the both of them (as he once again get ordered around and gave up summoning his Mist Guardians through mind powers alone), opting to just focus on the troubled blonde.

**"D-Do you think Papa is tired of me?" **the younger questioned silently, almost in a scared whisper, making the De la Stella widen his eyes.

**"Of course not! You know your Papa loves you!"** _What could have Tsuna-nii do to make Giotto be like this? _**"What makes you think that?"** Fuuta said with one of his comforting smiles.

The blonde's eyes immediately watered, **"I-It's just that Papa hasn't payed attention to me ever since this morning."**

Fuuta made an understanding nod. _He's jealous of someone... but who? _Fuuta looked behind him and quickly looked back to Giotto, a little uncomfortable that there's another kid that came. And judging by the boy's hair, he must be that 1st Generation Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade.

Fuuta really doesn't remember much about him except for the fact that he almost waged war against Vongola using the Shimon family. Not really a good impression.

At least, now he knows why Giotto is jealous.

**"Giotto, listen," **The blonde looked up at the De la Stella, **"You're jealous of someone. That someone being Daemon, right?"**

**"J-Jealous?" **He repeated, confusion dawning in his features for a few moments, Fuuta understanding that he's processing the word and waited patiently. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. **"Jealous?! I-I would never-"**

They heard a thud through the sliding glass door and looked behind them, seeing Daemon on the floor nearing tears as he probably tripped and Tsuna worriedly checking him all over (evil ancestor or not, he better take care of him or else his Mom would never let him hear the end of it).

Fuuta looked back to the blonde when he heard a quiet sob and saw tears running freely down his cheeks. _Kids are such delicate creatures. Not on the level of girls but still delicate nonetheless._

Fuuta silently drew his Ranking Book from his bag, knowing exactly how to cheer up Giotto. Not by making him float via anti-gravity, no, by making him realize that Daemon isn't loved by Tsuna more than he loves him.

It's a good thing that he already did this today at lunch (at the secluded school rooftop) so he just have to show Giotto the ranking and make his point across.

**"Giotto, do you see this page?" **The blonde looked at the page, momentarily forgeting his tears for curiousity and realising with a frown that it's a page with numbers beside squiggly words, something called a ranking? **"This is your Papa's Ranking for the children he loves most. As you can see, you are ranked 3rd, right? Daemon's name is also isn't listed here.**

**"That means that Tsuna-nii loves you more than Daemon. You should know that better than anyone else." **Giotto looked down. He has a point. He should know that better. He's his Papa's son for God's sake. He shouldn't be worried about someone else stealing his Papa from him when he knows know he loves him more. Besides, if worse comes to worse, his Papa would always choose him, right?

No, his Papa would _always_ choose him. There's no need to doubt that.

Giotto wiped the last of his tears away, making Fuuta smile, now that the blonde finally understands.

The blonde then stopped, realizing something. **"I'm only 3rd when it comes to Papa's love?!"**

Fuuta sweat dropped, **"That's not the point!"**

Giotto giggled, finally smiling, relieving the older male since he's been sulking for awhile now. **"I'm just joking."**

The De la Stella sighed before getting up and stretching, hearing a few cracks coming from his back, and looked down at the blonde with a smile, **"Shall we go inside now? I'll ask Maman to prepare us some snacks."**

**"Yes, I would love that-" **Giotto froze. He felt as if there was a foreboding danger coming, making shivers run up and down his spine. He had never felt that scared before. He had the urge to hide behind something to protect him from this someone.

**"Giotto? What's wrong?" **Fuuta asked worriedly.

**"S-Someone..." **the blonde gulped, hugging himself, his face showing a terrified expression. **"Someone's c-c-coming...! Fast!"**

**"Tsu-Tsuna-nii! Giotto is-!"** Before he could finish, a new voice interrupted him, just before Tsuna and the young Mist came out of the house. It was coming from a very familiar Mist.

And out comes the pineapple heads.

"Oya oya, what do we have here?"

"M-Mukuro-nii?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight. That stupid cow brat tripped, bumped his head, malfunctioned the bazooka in the process, the bazooka then started _dancing _around, and summoned," Mukuro pointedly looked at Giotto, "The young Primo 400 years from the past."

Tsuna nodded his head, "I guess that's a nice way of summing things up."

"And you expect me to believe those lies?"

"Yes because it's the TRUTH!" Tsuna yelled, successfully startling his Mist Guardians and Daemon downstairs with Fuuta from the sheer unexpected-ness of it. "Can't you get it?! Geez, I've been sitting here for literally an hour now, trying to explain to you over and over again that 'YES! This is all Lambo's fault! And YES! The ten year bazooka malfunctioned! And _YES! _Primo and his Guardians are _here RIGHT NOW! AS KIDS, YOU HEAR ME?! 7. YEAR. OLD. KIDS!"_

Tsuna is now on the verge of walking out and taking a very long walk through Namimori so he could calm down. He pinched the bridge of his nose to try and distract himself from doing so. His Cloud Guatdian would not be happy if he found wreckage from where Tsuna was last seen. "If you still insist that it's all a lie even though the proof is right there infront of you, I swear to God I'll-"

"I GET IT!" Mukuro coughed. "I get it. I was just testing you to see if you still remembered the details. It wouldn't do good if the body I'm going to possess has a case of memory loss."

The look the brunette gave him obviously says that he didn't believe a single fuck on what he just said right now.

Tsuna sighed, burying his head between his hands, and muttered to the shaken Giotto (it's his first time hearing his Papa rage, poor boy), **"Giotto, please fetch Daemon. Now."**

Giotto, being the little angel that he is, didn't argue and left to do as he was told. He didn't want to get yelled at. Tsuna was really scary when angry. Seriously. Even though he had no idea what the two older males were arguing about.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes, "Vongola. What are you planning on doing?" He has a bad feeling right now. Like what's going to happen next isn't going to be in his favor. At all. This is bad. Really bad. He would escape through his Mist with Chrome if the two of them are assigned with the task of taking care of that- that _Daemon-_!

Daemon entered with Giotto staying downstairs with Fuuta. He was looking down with a blank look.

"Mukuro, Chrome." The two sat attentively when Tsuna used his commanding Boss voice. "You two are assigned to take care of Daemon and to be his temporary foster parents."

"Boss?" Chrome asked confusedly. The 'Why?' didn't need to be said.

"You may not know this, _even though I told you to memorize your Ancestor's background which you never did," _Tsuna said, mumbling the last part, "but Daemon's parents are already dead." He ignored Chrome's gasp and continued. "His Father died shortly after Daemon was born because of an assassination attempt. He grew up with his Mother, not knowing what it feels like to have a Father or even a Father figure, until he was 5, when his Mother died of heart failure, despite being young and healthy.

"His Father's portraits and pictures were burned by his Mother's requests so no one really remembered what he looked like. And from all the files and pictures that I have seen, his Mother looked a lot like you, Chrome." Tsuna explained, inwardly pitying the young Mist. He's been through a lot at such a young age.

"Me?"

Tsuna nodded before he smiled and patted Daemon's pineapple mane, the indigo-haired kid batting his hand away, "This is just temporary. Let him feel what it's like to have Family one more time just before they all get sent back to their respective timeline.

"They're all still young. They've been through a lot already so bringing smiles to their faces even for the briefest of moments is something that I'm sure they would all welcome."

"Boss..." Chrome looked at Tsuna in understanding.

She accepts.

Being hated by your own family and being left are same things for her so her and the young Mist basically has the same pain. It wouldn't be a bother for Chrome. She had always wanted a child and when she does have one, she would love him/her with all her might. She didn't want what happened to her happen to them. She's just loving them the way her own parents never did to her.

Chrome looked at the young Mist before smiling and holding her arms out to Daemon, as if requesting a hug ("Chrome?" "Not now, Mukuro-sama." "But-!" *glares* *shuts up*), **"Come here... Daemon."**

Daemon flinched before looking up. He froze at the sight of a familiar face, of a familiar smile, of a familiar gesture for a hug, and... of a familiar voice.

**"...Mother...?" **

Her smile widened, **"Did you miss me?" **

Daemon wasted no time in tackling his supposedly dead Mother and burying himself from the familiar warmth of the hug that he had _really missed. _Though he had a lot of questions, mostly how is she alive, but all of that were choked down by tears that he thought he had lost the ability to shed 2 years ago... at her funeral.

So he instead said, **"Don't ever l-leave me again."** The thought of being left again is already painful enough.

Chrome gently rocked the young Mist and shushed him, **"I won't. I'll always be here, okay?"**

Daemon could only nod in agreement.

Mukuro stood up, "You win this time, Vongola." He gestured for Chrome to stand. She did so, carrying Daemon in a way a parent would to his child. "But this is not the end of this."

Tsuna blinked, coming back to his old self. The one who is still a little bit afraid of Mukuro, and his eyes widened, "Yes, it is!"

Mukuro narrowed his eyes, "No, it isn't."

Tsuna wisely shut his mouth tight. There's no arguing with his irritated Mist Guardian. And after he had just scolded him awhile ago.

Daemon lifted up his head, his eyes puffy but nonetheless free of tears, and stared at this _man _who looks just like him, **"Who is he?"**

Chrome smiled, **"He's your Father."** Mukuro froze. **"I brought him back from the dead with me." **(Tsuna sweatdropped, "Was that necessary...?" Chrome nodded, "Of course.")

"Chrome, what are you-?" Mukuro was cut off by his supposedly _son._

**"I don't like you. Mother is only mine." **Daemon looked away and rested his head at the crook of his Mother's shoulder and wrapping his small arms around her protectively, feeling really tired after all of today's event (ordering Tsuna around is actually a very tiring thing to do, you know).

Mukuro's eyebrow twitched, **"You little brat-"**

**"**_**Mukuro-sama,**_**" **The older Mist flinched at that very sweet yet dangerous tone, **"Let's go. Daemon is tired. We should really get him to bed now."**

**"Y-Yes..."** Mukuro inwardly cursed when he stammered. Damn Chrome using her manipulative temporary Wife powers.

* * *

Tsuna waved at the two forms of his two Guardians, plus the sleeping Daemon, as they disappeared through the Mist outside of Tsuna's house in the dead of the night. Needless to say, Tsuna was smiling all the while. All he could think of as he went inside was, _Good for you, Daemon, _before he went to the living room to get Giotto ready for bed.

Only to find the blonde almost nodding off.

Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta were already preparing for sleep so Giotto was the only one left in the living room. It was cute actually, him waiting for Tsuna so he could go to bed.

**"Let's go to bed." **Tsuna lifted him up the same way Chrome did with Daemon and went upstairs to his room, humming a gentle lullaby. It was something he remembered his Mom used to do to him when he was about to go to sleep. Doing the same for Giotto, Tsuna felt a wave of nostalgia and couldn't help the small smile that crawled to his face.

After both of them were wearing their respective pajamas (Tsuna with his usual navy blue ones and Giotto with his rabbit dotted sky blue ones), Tsuna laid the blonde gently at the bed, him going after.

Before they could both close their eyes, the young Sky grab ahold of Tsuna much bigger hand into his own and asked in almost a pleading tone, **"You love me, right, Papa? You won't leave me, right?" **

Giotto saw something flash in the the older brunettes eyes, even in the dark comfort of their room, but it was already gone before he could decipher what emotion it was.

His Papa propped up his head in his hand, his eyes were looking down at him warmly until it started glowing orange. It was filled with kindness and determination. Determination for what? He didn't know.

**"Of course,** I **do.** I **certainly won't give you up in exchange of any amount of money. I'll do anything for you." **Tsuna kissed his forehead, the gesture was unfamiliar yet he relished it. **"I promise to protect you..."**

**"...with my dying will."**

Giotto slept for the first time ever in the protective hold of his Papa. He had the greatest sleep of his life, that's for sure.

* * *

Natsumi: I just love how whipped Mukuro is on this chapter.

Me: I know, right? Tsuna and Chrome is just that awesome~ ㈶1

Natsumi: Whatever, now, for a question. Other Authors does this so Authoress is just curious and wants to try this out.

**Question: **In any Anime, who would you want to have as your Partner for life? (It's okay if you list off even your own harem) and why?

Me: That's it! Review please! ㈴2


End file.
